Dancing and Ribbons
by Benri Yume
Summary: "You can keep it pinky it looks good on you. Oh and I would love to dance with you again, I'll find you." The thought made butterflies. Reds. Fluff. One shot!


**This is my first power puff story. I got the idea from a story I read here, I didn't steal it! I swear! I just got the inspiration for it from there. So hugs and kisses to whoever made that story! **

* * *

Brick was sprawled out on the grass his cap lying somewhere on a rock. He hated it getting filthy. He was relaxing today. No crime or destruction for him. Sundays were his days to relax.

He growled in annoyance as her heard soft footsteps in the grass coming closer to him. He looked up slightly to see a familiar red headed girl, in a familiar pink dress, with familiar bubble gum colored eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that was Blossom.

She was carefully looking around, as if someone was watching her. Once she was sure no one was there, she did the one thing Brick would have never though, she danced. In soft fluid motions she moved through the park her hair, neatly tied up onto her normal ponytail with a ribbon, whipping across her face. Brick could only hold his breath. Blossom was the last person he needed or wanted to see. Not only did they hate each other with a passion because he was a villain and she was a hero, they were also counter parts which made them hate each other even more.

Suddenly, doing a spin that looked difficult. Blossom fell. Her ribbon fell out her hair and onto the dirt, Blossom groaned at it getting dirty. She moved to pick it up and perhaps put it back in her hair but she stuffed it in her pocket and began dancing once again. She gracefully leaped towards him and stopped once she caught sight of her counterpart.

Her face flushed the same color of her eyes. She was caught, by a rowdy ruff no less! How Embarrassing! "Brick?" Was the only thing she could squeaked out. Brick only stared back. She sighed and sat beside him, much to his surprise.

"Since you aren't doing anything wrong I can't arrest you, throttle you, strangle you, freeze you, punch you, or even attempt to kill you." She informed him listing every violent thing she could do to him. Brick looked at her.

"Why don't you dance in public?" He asked. He had been going for an, 'go away!' or a 'leave!' but that was what came out his mouth. Blossom looked at him taken back, but answered anyway.

"I guess….I guess it's because I just am not expected to. I may like to dance but there I things I am known for. I am the smart boring one. I shouldn't like to dance or sing. That's how people think of me. My sisters think I am in our room studying." The thirteen year old sighed. She wondered why she was being so friendly but shook it off. They could be civil right?

"Do you think I am good at dancing?" She asked softly. The ruff could only blink in response. It took a moment to actually process that he was supposed to answer her question.

"Um…" Was his intellectual reply. Blossom suddenly stood up. Taking his hand and dragging him up as well. He looked at her confused before Blossom looked at him.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked. Brick thought about saying no but looked at her. Well he like to dance as well, but he wasn't going to tell her that. His brothers weren't looking so that would save him from being teased. They would probably never speak of this again and he had a feeling that she would let go of him until he agreed to say yes. With that reasoning, he nodded his head.

They started dancing. Their moments were swift and precise, both of them knowing the dance, because well they knew each other. Blossom let him leaded her. She didn't know he was so good at dancing. Im fact she didn't know he like to dance. His body language told her that he was enjoying the moment. She noticed that he didn't want her to take control. She didn't know if this was because of some man pride of his or that he didn't want a be led by power puff. In all honesty she truly didn't care. She liked being the once not in control for once.

Bricked twirled her around and she relished the feeling of the wind whipping around her. The way she was dancing now suited her tastes in dancing. She felt weird not being in control but she liked the feeling. She could drown in this feeling and not care. She barely cared she got this feeling from dancing with her enemy.

When they finally stopped it was sunset. Blossom looked at bit dazed. Brick had to steady her before she fell. The had danced. It was weird for both of them but they had did it. Blossom looke dup and her eyes widened.

"Professor should be making dinner soon, it's almost dark. My sisters will get worried." She muttered. In a flash of pink she was gone, but Brick noticed she left something behind. The silk ribbon that tied up her hair. It must've fell when they were dancing. He picked it up and twirled it in his fingers.

She wasn't getting it back.

"Yes mayor? The boys are at it again? We will be right there." Blossom was reminded of the day before with her and Brick. It made her color faintly before she shook it off. She looked at her sisters.

"It's the rowdy ruff boys again…" She told them. They both groaned.

"Let's get them girls!" With that, they all blasted off. At the park they could see the boys terrorizing the kids. Blossom put her hands on her hips. She glared at all of them before shouting,

"Hey pick on someone your own size!" The boys looked up and smirked. The girls went off to fight their counter parts. Blossom dodged a punch from Brick and tried to deliver her on punch was surprised when Brick held something up for her to see. It was her red ribbon. She narrowed her eyes at Brick and held out her hand.

"Give it back." She growled out. Brick wagged his finger slowly. Blossom screamed and pounced on him. They went tumbling onto the ground. They rolled around for a few moments before Blossom snatched Brick's precious cap off of his head. She placed it on her head,

"Until you give me my ribbon I had to wear my hair out today." She growled. Brick smirked and went behind her, adjusting it to fit her head. Her went in front of her and looked at her, shocked expression.

"I have more." He told her. Blossom's eyes twitched. Bricked slowly grinned.

"You can keep the cap pinky, it looks good on you." He threw her ribbon and smirked, " Oh and I would love to dance again. I'll find you" He told her before leaving. Blossom only stared, before a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She felt the cap of her head and took it off, putting in her ribbon. Then as if her hands had a mind of their own, she placed the cap back on her head.

She was never dancing in the park ever again…but she had a feeling that he would find her. And the thought made butterflies.

She was going to kill him. The stupid jerk just had to make her have a crush on him.

* * *

**How was it?**


End file.
